User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 227: This Too Shall Pass
Main Plot: Trey (Trey and Tori are in the astrology classroom and have the overhead projecting stars onto the room and onto them) Tori: Let’s go stargazing sometime. Trey: I’ll do whatever it is that you want me to, babe. Tori: Oh, so you’re saying I get to wear the pants. Trey: Or none at all. (They both giggle and kiss) Tori: I’d better get to history, but this was the most romantic thing I’ve ever experienced. Trey: I tried my best. Glad you liked it though, babe. Tori: You are too good to me…sometimes I think I don’t deserve you. Trey: Sometimes I think you deserve better… Tori: Shut up, you’re the best of the best. I’m the luckiest girl in the world. (They kiss again and Tori leaves, walking past Tim as she does) Tim: So how’d it go? Trey: Perfect, as always. Tim: Did you guys bang on the table? Trey: What? No! We’re not doing anything sexual, bro. Tim: Well why not? Trey: I know that Tori knows I’m a girl in physical form…but I don’t know if she’d want to get physical one. Tim: Dude, I always forget you still have boobs. Trey: Good, that means I hide them pretty well. That’s another thing, I fucking hate my body. How awkward is it for a guy to have a vagina! Tim: Whoa, no details bro. But yeah, that is…shitty. I’d talk to her about it though. You’ve hit the two month mark. That’s when normal couples start to…get physical. (Tim leaves and Trey looks down his shirt at his compressor) Trey: Think you guys could fall off on your own? Intro Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Angel are gossiping before science class) Eliza: Oh my god, Dex is the greatest at sex. Angel: I can’t believe you guys only waited two weeks! Eliza: I mean at first…I’ll admit he was maybe a rebound. But he’s so much more now. Angel: Um, what’s she doing in here? (Sophie is talking to Mrs. Lib) Eliza: Is she transferring into here? Angel: You’ve gotta be shitting me. Eliza: Don’t stare and we won’t make contact. (Eliza moves her arm to cover her face and accidentally knocks her textbook off her desk) Sophie: Oh, I got that. (Sophie picks it up and hands it to her) Eliza: Uh…thanks… (Sophie smiles and sits down across the room) Angel: Why is she being nice to you?! Eliza: I don’t know! I thought she’d try to make my life a living hell after what happened with Dex last month. Angel: Maybe she’s plotting something… Eliza: We can’t be paranoid, let’s just avoid her at all costs and…not mention this to Dex. I don’t want him to get all worked up over nothing. Angel: Alright, sounds like a plan. (Eliza glances over at Sophie who is smiling at her and looks creeped out) Third Plot: Liam (Liam and Julia are changing in the janitor’s closet) Julia: Is this gonna be a thing now? Party all night and change in the closet in the morning? Liam: I hope so. (She kisses him and Moons walks by, seeing them in the window) Moon: What the fuck are you guys doing? Julia: This isn’t what it looks like! Moon: Sex in the janitor’s closet? Man, I thought you guys were fucked up before… Liam: No, listen. What happened was- Moon: Spare me the details? Hon, isn’t it unsafe to fuck while there’s already a bun in the oven? (Moon rolls her eyes and walks away) Julia: I’ve always hated that bitch… Liam: Is it unsafe? Julia: I don’t know, but we’re not trying it! Liam: Damn… Main Plot: Trey (Trey is changing in the locker room after gym with Lauren and Sadie) Trey: One month until graduation and one month until I don’t have to change in the girl’s locker room again. Lauren: It’s only us, Trey. We know you’re a guy. Trey: Yeah but the rest of the bitches in the other room don’t think so. Sadie: Who gives a fuck? Lauren: If it bothers you that bad, you can just get surgery. Trey: I wish. I have to wait until after college. One big expense at a time, please. Sadie: Well you’ll just have to deal with the compressor until then. Lauren: It works pretty well, when you’re fully clothed you can’t even tell you have boobs. Trey: Thanks…what if I took a year off from school to get the surgery and then- Lauren: Trey, you got a scholarship. That won’t wait a year. Sadie: You’ve dealt with this for a year already, you can wait one more. Trey: Yeah…but I don’t know if Tori can. Why can’t I just be normal? Lauren: Normal is boring. If Tori really loves you, she won’t care what equipment you have. Sadie: Plus, we all know Tori. She’d never leave you for something you can’t help. Lauren: It’s like if you had an extra finger or one leg. Trey: So me being transgender is like a disability? Great, thanks Lauren. (Trey slams his locker and leaves and Lauren looks guilty) Lauren: That came out all wrong… Sadie: Yeah, it did. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is at her locker and Sophie walks up to her) Eliza: What do you want? Sophie: I want us to be friends. Eliza: Why? Why is it so damn important to you for us to be friends? I’m dating your ex who you’re on awful terms with! Sophie: So? You seem really cool! Eliza: Well I’m sure you could find cooler. Sophie: Eliza, please. I know I did a lot of bad things in the past, but I’ve changed. Eliza: How do I know that? Sophie: Let me prove it to you… I’m a good girl…I swear… (Eliza slams her locker and walks away without giving her an answer) Sophie: Great… (Sophie looks disappointed and walks away) Main Plot: Trey (Trey and Tori are eating in the parking lot of McDonald’s) Tori: Thanks for taking me out for lunch, babe. Trey: You sure you don’t want to eat inside? It’s warmer. Tori: No, this is more…intimate. (They start to make out) Tori: Can I ask you something? Trey: Yeah, of course. Tori: Are you a virgin? Trey: Wow um, yeah. Are you? Tori: To be honest, no. I’m just gonna come out and say this to you, I want to have sex. (Trey coughs up his fry) Tori: That’s not the reaction I was hoping for… Trey: No, it’s just you caught me off guard. Uh- Tori: If you don’t want to- Trey: I don’t know what I want to be honest. I mean we haven’t been dating all that long. Tori: I can feel it though, Trey. Deep in my gut I know we’re meant to be. Don’t you feel it? Trey: I know that I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else in the universe right now. (They kiss again) Trey: We should head back to the school… Tori: Yeah, uh, let’s go. (He starts driving off and Tori looks embarrassed) Third Plot: Liam (Liam is sitting at lunch with Julia) Liam: Someone needs to teach that girl a lesson. She’s a fucking freshman and she thinks she can disrespect us. Julia: Don’t let her get to you! She’s a little bitch but what can she do other than put people down? Nothing! That’s it! Liam: You’re right… (Moon is sitting at her table) Moon: It’s sick to see them together. Ethan: Eh, they won’t last another month. Caylee: Can we not talk about them please? I’m trying to get them out of my head. Moon: And they’re fucking. How nasty. Jamie: MOON STOP! (Caylee gets up and goes to the bathroom) Jamie: See what you fucking do?! (Jamie goes after Caylee and Moon picks up her stuff) Alicia: Where are you going? Moon: I’m out of here. I’m sick of Jamie treating me like shit. (Alicia follows Moon) Alicia: How do you know Liam and Julia are having sex? Moon: I saw them! Alicia: You saw them in the act?! (Liam overhears what she said and goes over to them) Liam: Are you telling people we’re having sex? Alicia: I’m out of here. (Alicia leaves and Julia follows Liam) Julia: Moon you can’t tell people that! If they find out I’m having sex while pregnant they could take away my baby! Liam: They can?! Julia: I don’t know, maybe! We’re not even having sex, Moon. Moon: Ugh bitch stop lying already. We can all see through your little goof girl façade. You’re a horrible friend, a horrible girlfriend, and a fucking horrendous person. (Julia slaps Moon) Moon: The proof is in the pudding, bitch. (Moon walks away) Liam: What does that even mean? And I thought we weren’t going to let her get to us? Julia: She just berated me, I don’t stand for that shit. I lost control for a sec, okay? Liam: Jamie is gonna be even more pissed at you when she hears about this. Julia: Don’t remind me… (Julia walks away and Liam watches Moon) Liam: I’m going to make her pay…hard. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza sits next to Scott in class) Eliza: We need to talk before Dex comes) Scott: About? Eliza: Sophie really wants to be my friend. Do you know what she’s planning? Scott: Maybe she just wants to be your friend? Eliza: Yeah right, that girl is pure evil. Don’t you still hate her for kissing Tim? Scott: That’s so long ago and I’m tired of hating her. I just don’t want anything to do with her. Eliza: I still don’t think she can be trusted. Scott: Maybe she’s changed? Honestly, I could care less but if Dex finds out you’re talking to her, you’re dead. Eliza: I know, here he comes, sh. Dex: What are you two talking about? Scott: Oh um just about this test. (Eliza looks undecided as Dex kisses her head) Main Plot: Trey (Trey sits down next to Tim in class) Trey: Dude…how did you know you were ready when you first had sex? Tim: I didn’t…I just did it. Cuz that’s what guys do and that’s what you should do. Trey: It’s different for me. Tim: Listen man, Tori loves the hell out of you. She knows that you’re physically a girl and she’s aware of what that means for your sexual lives. Trey: I just feel like I’m letting her down, like I’m not the man I say I am. Tim: The man you say you are is understanding, loving, and careful. That’s exactly what you’re portraying yourself as right now. You’re being true to who you are, so don’t let that go. Trey: I want to get surgery. Now. Tim: Bro- Trey: You won’t understand…no one will understand but me. I just…I need to be a man not just on the inside anymore. Now, the outside matters as well. Tim: Do what you want man, but I don’t think you need to do this. (Trey adjusts his compressor and sighs) Third Plot: Liam (Jeremy slams his locker and looks at Liam) Jeremy: You’re asking me to help you take down my girlfriend’s sister? Liam: You’re making it sound worse than it really is. Jeremy: No, it’s bad in every light, man. And why would I help you when you totally crushed and then bullied one of my friends? Liam: Caylee? I have my reasons, man. Jeremy: There’s not a reason in the book to explain why you would do that. I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore, man. Liam: Listen, I know we don’t talk as much as we used to…but bro we’re still friends. I still have your back and I hope you still have mine. Jeremy: I have your back, but not for this. What I have with Jamie is more important than this beef you have with Moon. Liam: So you’re on her side? Jeremy: I don’t even know what’s going on and I don’t want to. Everyone knows Moon comes up with stupid rumors all the time. No one takes her seriously. I wouldn’t worry about it, man. Liam: You’re a big help…not. Jeremy: Hey, what did she do to you anyways? Liam: Like you said, it’s not important. (Liam walks away and rolls his eyes) Liam: Guess I gotta do this myself… Sub Plot: Eliza (Sophie is talking with Sadie) Sophie: How do I convince someone that I’ve changed? Sadie: I don’t know, tell them why you decided to. Why? Sophie: I want to be friends with Eliza but she still thinks I’m a conniving bitch. Sadie: With good reason. Why do you want to be her friend so badly? Sophie: I feel awful for what I put Dex through…at the time I was treating his emotions like a game. Now I’m starting to realize that it was much more than a game. If I can be friends with his girlfriend, it’ll at least make me feel better about the situation. Sadie: Just talk to Dex himself! Sophie: He won’t even look at me, so I guess Eliza is the next best thing until he does. Sadie: You keep saying you’ve changed…but that girl who hurt so many people…she’s still a part of you. She’ll come out again eventually… Sophie: I don’t even want to think like that, okay? I see Eliza, let me talk to her again. (Eliza is at her locker and Sophie taps her shoulder) Eliza: Do you not understand that I don’t want to be friends with you? Like honestly, give it up! (Olivia walks by) Olivia: Is she bothering you? Eliza: Yes, she is! (Olivia punches Sophie in the nose and her head goes back and slams into the locker) Sophie: What the fuck! Olivia: Don’t you fucking dare mess with my friends. Eliza: Bad idea, Liv! (Sophie is about to retaliate, but stops herself) Eliza: We’re leaving! (Eliza pushes Olivia away) Sadie: Your nose is bleeding, are you okay? Sophie: I’m a different person, Sadie. The old Sophie would have ripped her hair out of her skull… (Sophie stomps to the bathroom and Sadie looks concerned) Main Plot: Trey (Trey walks into a plastic surgery office) Trey: Hi, do you have any pamphlets on sex changes? Secretary: Right over there. (He opens it and sees it costs $45,000) Trey: Well that’s about a year and a half of college…next stop the bank. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks up to Brittany after school) Eliza: Hey, what are you doing here? Brittany: Missed my bus. My mom is on her way. What about you? Eliza: Dex is driving me home, he’s just talking to one of his teachers first. Brittany: So um, what’s this I hear about Olivia breaking Sophie’s nose? Eliza: She didn’t break it, it’s just severely bruised. It’s complicated… Brittany: I thought my ex-boyfriend was going to shoot up the school when it was really a kid who had a creepy obsession with me and pointed a gun to my face. I know complicated. Eliza: Right, well Sophie wants to be my friend. I have to keep it a secret from Dex since he wants her dead basically. But maybe she’s changed right? It’s possible to change…and would I be a horrible person to believe that someone is truly just horrible? I want to be her friend but then I don’t. Dex: Oh really? (Eliza’s eyes go wide when she realizes Dex is standing right behind her) Eliza: Babe, please let me explain. Dex: I told you not to talk to her. Eliza: I know and I tried but- Dex: I just want you to be safe…but I can’t keep you safe if you don’t trust me! Eliza: I do trust you, it’s just- Dex: It’s just you thought I was overreacting about her. She would have turned you against me. What would I do without you, Eliza?! I won’t let her get in the way of us… (Dex walks away and Eliza turns back to Brittany) Brittany: I think you really messed up this time. Eliza: You think? (Eliza runs after him) Third Plot: Liam (Liam is on the bus and sees Moon) Liam: Where’s Jamie? Moon: Out with Jeremy like usual… Liam: Go ahead. Moon: What? Liam: Go ahead and apologize. Moon: Why the fuck would I apologize when I was the one that got bitch slapped?! Liam: Because you’re spreading shit about me that isn’t even true and makes me look bad. Moon: You don’t need anyone talking about you for you to look bad, Liam. Liam: Well at least I make sure the people I hang out with like me for me and not just because they like my sister. Moon: What’s that supposed to mean? Liam: It means half the people you talk to wouldn’t be your friend if you weren’t related to Jamie. Moon: You’re a fucking liar. I know I’ve done stuff to upset them…but they have to forgive me. And they did. I have great friends and you’re the prick that lost them because you turned on them. (Moon gets off at her stop and holds back tears) Liam: There has to be a way to take this bitch down… Main Plot: Trey (Trey is at the bank and goes to the teller) Trey: I need to take out all the money in my bank account… (Tori is running down the street on the phone with Tim) Tori: How do you know he’s going to the bank? Tim: He’s taking out his college fund money to get surgery so he can be a complete guy for you. Tori: That idiot! (Tori runs into the bank and sees Trey holding a lot of money) Tori: Put that back right away… Trey: Babe what are you doing here? Tori: I don’t care if you have boobs or a penis or green puss coming out of your ass, I’ll love you no matter what because you are the first guy who has treated me like I deserve to be happy… (They kiss passionately) Tori: Put that shit back in the bank… Trey: Right away. Tori: Let’s go to my house after this…my parents are out. Trey: Sounds…perfect… (She kisses him again as he turns back to the teller) Trey: I’d like to make a deposit… Third Plot: Liam (Liam is walking down an alley and sees Jarrod) Jarrod: Welcome back, mate. Liam: I think you’ll be seeing a lot more of me here. Jarrod: I think the other guys will be happy to hear that. Want some? (Jarrod hands him weed and Liam smokes it) Liam: Man, if Julia ever found out I’m doing this… Jarrod: She won’t. Besides, she smokes it to. Well when she wasn’t pregnant. Liam: Not just the weed…all of this. Jarrod: Don’t worry, we’re all good at keeping secrets… (They both do a gang sign and Liam takes a puff) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza meets Dex in his car) Eliza: Listen, I’m sorry, I- Dex: I’m sorry babe. I don’t want to be one of those controlling boyfriend. It’s just…I know how Sophie is and I don’t want anything to come in between what we have. Eliza: Me neither which is why I wasn’t sure what to do about Sophie and I didn’t want to worry you. Dex: Yeah, I get it. So what are you going to do about her? Eliza: I have pretty great friends as it is, why add extra drama to everything? Dex: Good choice. (They kiss and he starts the engine) Main Plot: Trey (Tori and Trey are making out heavily in her bed) Tori: Don’t spaz out. (She slips her hand under his shirt) Trey: I won’t. I trust you 100%. Tori: You’re comfortable with this? Trey: I’ve never felt closer to anyone before in my life than I am right now. I want to remember this moment forever. Tori: Then let’s make it memorable… (They go under the covers and she giggles) Trey: Thank you for making me happy with who I am. Tori: Thank you for making me happy, period. Trey: It was nothing. (They both giggle and continue to kiss) 'NEXT WEEK' Jamie: Let’s get married…today. Jeremy: Let’s finally be happy together. SURPRISES Caylee: I’m gonna be your maid of honor! Moon: This is madness, Jamie! Jamie: Don’t tell me what to do you fucking bitch… COME Brittany: I can’t do this… Ethan: We deserve justice! Brittany: Do we?! AT Eric: What have I gotten myself into? Dex: I warned you to stay out! Abby: I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe. EVERY Eric: I don’t know if anyone can keep me safe… Jeremy: This is a disaster! Brittany: STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT IT! TURN Jamie: Do you love me?! Do you want this to work?! (Jeremy looks hesitant) (Jamie cries in a wedding dress against a wall) EXPLOSIVE NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts